Aku Mau Adik!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Boruto ingin punya adik, hanya itu satu permintaannya untuk saat ini. Pemuda kecil berumur enam tahun yang dengan polos mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya/"Aku mau adik sekarang juga, Ayah Ibu!"/"Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lagi, Boruto?"/"A..aa, Sembilan bulan lagi, Ayah akan berikan adik untukmu. Mau kan menunggu?"/"Huaaa! Lama!"/Dedicated for NHFD#7# :D RnR Minna :D
**Aku Mau Adik!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : NaruHina also Boruto**

 **Warning : AU, Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #7#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

"Kalian tahu, sebentar lagi Ayah dan Ibu akan memberikan adik untukku!" percakapan penuh dengan semangat di ucapkan salah seorang anak perempuan berumur enam tahun. Rambut coklatnya yang terikat satu bergoyang antusias mengikuti pergerakannya. Sosok yang tadinya berdiri di atas sebuah perosotan kini segera turun. Dengan senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya memberitahu berita menyenangkan ini pada teman-temannya.

Semua anak kecil di sana ikut antusias, seolah kedatangan bayi teman mereka itu seperti kejutan. "Eh, benarkah?!"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kembali, "Tentu saja, ahahaha. Aku akan punya adik sebentar lagi!"

"Uwaaa! Aku juga ingin punya adik baru!"

"Iya aku juga!"

"Nanti aku coba minta sama Ayah, Ibu!"

Suara berisik perempuan kecil yang sudah hampir setengah jam berbicara dengan topic yang sama tak ayal membuat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain bola dengan sang sahabat sedikit terganggu.

Bola yang tak sengaja tertendang tak jauh dari posisi gadis kecil di sana membuatnya berdecak kesal.

'Ck, adik baru..adik baru, mereka berisik sekali!' kedua maniknya reflek menatap tajam ke arah gerombolan anak-anak di sana.

Sosok berumur enam tahun itu entah kenapa merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pembicaraan anak perempuan berambut coklat tadi. Berbicara dengan gamblang kalau dia akan punya adik baru? Memang bisa semudah itu? Kalau memang bisa, kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya di rumah seperti susah sekali menuruti permintaannya?

Boruto Uzumaki mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendekati bolanya dan menendangnya keras-keras ke arah sang sahabat, Inojin Yamanaka. Saking kerasnya kalau saja pemuda pucat itu tidak pintar menghindar bisa-bisa malah wajahnya yang kena bola.

"Boruto! Kau hampir mengenai wajahku!" Inojin berteriak kesal, senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya kini berubah masam.

"…"

"Aaa, maaf maaf," tapi tetap saja, mau sahabatnya berteriak dengan muka masam sekalipun. Mood sang Uzumaki sekarang lebih parah di bandingkan itu. Dia jadi tidak napsu untuk main di taman ini.

Sang pemuda kecil berjalan sembari menenang beberapa kerikil di depannya kesal, dengan kerucutan bibir, melirik ke arah gerombolan anak perempuan di sana sekilas.

"Ck," berdecak lagi.

Yamanaka junior di sana mengerutkan alis bingung, kenapa itu anak sifatnya berubah? Tadi bukannya Boruto yang ingin sekali main bola di sini.

"Kau kenapa? Yang seharusnya marah kan aku di sini?" bertanya singkat.

Masih setengah mendecih, Boruto memutar kedua matanya. "Mereka berisik aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi main bola." Menjawab ketus, pemuda kecil itu memang punya sifat labil di usianya yang masih bocah.

Inojin termasuk ke dalam kategori anak kecil jenius di usianya, ia langsung bisa melihat pokok pembicaraan sang sahabat, "Maksudmu pembicaraan mereka tentang adik baru itu?"

Kerucutan bibir Boruto makin terlihat, "Adik baru..adik baru, sudah setengah jam membicarakan masalah itu, berisik sekali kau tahu Inojin! Tidak bisakah mereka bicara di tempat lain, mencemari udara taman saja!" berujar makin ketus.

Fix, Inojin tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang iri setengah mati dengan gadis coklat tadi.

Siapa yang tidak mau punya adik baru? Di saat anak-anak lain bisa jalan-jalan dan bermain bersama adik mereka, daripada bermain sendiri kalau sedang di rumah. Orang tua sibuk, tidak ada yang menemani. Kalau misalnya punya adik kan kita bisa main sama-sama di rumah, terus saling berbagi, dan jalan sama-sama?

Ya, Inojin sedikit mengerti dengan perasaan Boruto karena dia juga termasuk anak tunggal di keluarganya. Berharap saja kedua orangtuanya ingin memberinya adik baru.

Sang Yamanaka kecil ini sih sabar-sabar saja, turunan sifat dari Ayahnya~

Nah kalau Boruto-

"Argh!"

"Aku mau pulang saja, kita main lagi besok ya! Aku mau minta sesuatu sama Ayah, Ibu dulu!" setelah beberapa menit bergumam kesal, Boruto entah kenapa tidak tahan dan memilih mempercepat waktu bermain mereka.

"Eh?!"

Melambaikan tangan pada Inojin dan berlari keluar dari taman.

Secepat mungkin ingin sampai di rumah dan mengeluarkan satu permintaan seumur hidupnya.

Dia ingin punya adik juga! Harus di kasi!

Pemuda kecil ini mah keras kepala, turunan dari Ayahnya juga sih~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang ke rumah tanpa basa-basi, membuka pintu dengan cepat. melepaskan sepatu yang ia gunakan. Hampir saja ia oleng jatuh, kalau saja tangannya sudah bergerak menyentuh dinding. Pikirannya sudah bulat! Boruto mau adik sekarang juga!

Dia juga mau mengatakan ke seluruh teman-temannya kalau akan punya adik baru!

Kedua manik itu melirik ke segala arah, menyelesaikan kegiatan kecilnya. Sang Uzumaki pun segera berjalan cepat. Kalau jam-jam sore seperti ini, Ayahnya pasti sudah datang, begitu juga sang Ibu yang punya toko kue tak jauh dari rumah.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam-

Sebelum-

"Ayah! Ibu!" Boruto berteriak keras, mengeluarkan semua tenaganya dalam satu teriakan-oh bukan hanya satu.

"Ayah!"

"Ibu!" berkali-kali mungkin,

Suara teriakan itu membuat sepasang suami istri yang tengah berada di dapur reflek mengernyitkan alis kompak. Apa putra mereka kesurupan?

Astaga-

Derap langkah Boruto yang kini berlari semakin terdengar, pemuda kecil itu mencari destinasi pertamanya.

Dapur-

Dengan napas terengah-engah, melongokan wajahnya yang langsung sumringah begitu melihat kedua orang yang ia cari ada di sana.

"Ayah, Ibu!"

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang sama dengannya masih menatap bingung, sedikit ragu untuk kembali meneguk teh lemon hangat yang di buat istrinya setelah pulang dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Sedangkan sosok wanita berambut indigo yang tadinya sedang memasak makan malam, sengaja membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum bingung menatap putranya.

"Ada apa, Boruto? Berteriak seperti itu?"

"Hh, hh, ini permintaan seumur hidupku!" masih dengan semangatnya, Boruto sang bocah kecil memantapkan tekadnya.

Dengan wajah serius ala anak kecil, kedua tangan terkepal ke atas, dan tanpa memberi waktu sekalipun.

"Aku mau adik! Berikan aku adik!"

"…."

"…."

Naruto Uzumaki menyeruput tehnya dengan damai, terdiam-

Hinata Uzumaki yang tengah memegang sebuah spatula, kedip-kedip polos-

"….."

 **Brush!**

Teh yang baru Naruto minum muncrat begitu saja-

 **Trang!**

Spatula yang Hinata pegang jatuh dengan gerakan slowmotion-

"Eh?"

Oke, mereka berdua kaget. Kenapa putra mereka tiba-tiba mengatakan permintaan itu lagi? Bukannya-

Sosok kecil di sana mengembungkan pipi, "Aku mau adik! Tadi aku dengar dari anak kecil di taman kalau dia mau di berikan adik sama Ayah dan Ibunya. Aku juga mau!" sedikit tidak suka dengan reaksi Ayah, Ibunya yang kelewat _lebay_. Cuma minta adik kok segitunya.

Naruto mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit basah, mencoba beranjak dari tempat duduk tadi. Niatnya sih menenangkan putranya-

"Bo..Boruto tenang dulu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta adik lagi? Bukannya Ayah dan Ibu sudah bilang prosesnya tidak secepat itu."

Boruto menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau! Kalian lama sekali memberiku adik! Aku mau adik sekarang juga! Akan aku perlihatkan sama anak kecil di taman itu kalau aku bisa punya adik lebih cepat daripada dia!" sikap keras kepala muncul.

Boruto minta adik sekarang juga-

Naruto, Hinata shock-

Astaga, mana ada buat adik secepat itu!

Mematikan kompornya sejenak, sekarang Hinata ikut andil. Biarpun wajahnya sudah sangat merah, tapi ia berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Bo..Boruto sayang, kita tidak bisa memberikan adik itu sekarang~" dengan senyum keibuannya mencoba mendekati sang putra.

Hinata mensejajarkan tubuhnya, menyentuh pipi buah hatinya. Ia dan Naruto memang tidak ada niat untuk memberikan adik pada Boruto saat ini, karena apa?

Karena Boruto masihlah sangat kecil, dan sang Uzumaki kecil membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka sepenuhnya. Kalau misalnya nanti ada adik yang datang ke keluarga mereka, Hinata takut tidak bisa secukupnya membagi kasih sayang pada keduanya.

Mungkin jika umur Boruto sudah delapan tahun atau lebih, baru mereka bisa memberikan buah hati mereka adik.

Wajah manis itu cemberut, menahan tangis dengan tangan terkepal, "Aku mau adik..kenapa susah sekali. Semua teman-temanku juga mau punya adik, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan Ibu sibuk di toko kue, aku..aku mau adik supaya bisa main sama dia nanti di rumah. Kalau kalian berdua tidak ada, aku kesepian, sendirian di rumah." Mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, air mata bahkan hampir menetes dari kedua pelupuknya.

Hinata dengan lembut menghapusnya. Hh, ternyata itu yang di rasakan putranya selama ini? Dia kesepian?

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kecil, mau bagaimana lagi pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan sang Ayah harus membuatnya kehilangan waktu berharga dengan sang buah hati. Hari ini ia bisa pulang agak sore saja karena pekerjaan yang menggunung sengaja ia cepat selesaikan.

Tangan besarnya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Boruto, "Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lagi, Boruto?" kalau memang itu keinginan putranya, mau bagaimana lagi.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan suaminya membulatkan manik kaget, "Naruto-kun?"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, "Kurasa untuk kali ini permintaan putra tersayang kita harus di penuhi, Hinata." Mengeluarkan kedipan kecil, bukannya membuat Hinata mengerti. Istrinya itu langsung melongo menatapnya.

Nah lho?! Bagaimana dengan perjanjian mereka dulu?

Sedikit tergagap, "E..eh, ta..tapi Naruto-kun," perkataannya sudah lebih dulu di potong.

Naruto sudah berbalik menatap putranya, "Bagaimana Boruto?" bertanya sekali lagi pada pemuda kecil di depannya.

Wajah cemberut masih menghiasi, "Berapa lama? Besok? Atau dua hari lagi?"

Uhuk-

Pasangan suami istri itu tersedak-

"A..aa, Sembilan bulan lagi, Ayah akan berikan adik untukmu. Mau kan menunggu?"

"…."

Oke, mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Boruto tahu berapa lama Sembilan bulan itu, karena dirinya sudah terbiasa menghitung bulan seperti yang di ajari sang Ibu.

"Huaaa! Lama! Aku maunya sekarang atau besok! Kenapa lama sekali!" merengek makin keras, tubuh mungil itu kini sudah terduduk di lantai dan bergerak brutal. Menggeleng tidak mau, dan menangis.

Ah sifat anak kecilnya muncul-

"Aku mau adik, huaaaaa!"

Baik Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang. Mana bisa mereka memberikan adik pada Boruto di waktu secepat itu! Tidak mungkin kan mereka menjelaskan bagaimana proses pembuatan adik itu pada putranya!

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini?" menatap cemas putranya yang menangis keras.

"Hh, oke oke, aku akan menjelaskan padanya, tapi kau jangan marah ya?" bertanya balik, Hinata hanya menatap bingung sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Tangisan Boruto memang susah sekali di hentikan kalau dia sudah _badmood_ seperti ini.

Mendehem sebentar-

Naruto memegang puncak kepala putranya, menepuk pundak Boruto lembut-

"Boruto dengarkan Ayah,"

"Hiks-aku mau adik kenapa lama sekali Ayah memberikannya,"

"Iya iya, prosesnya memang lama sayang. Begini-hm- tadi kau dengar temanmu di taman itu bilang dia akan punya adik baru kan?"

"Um," mengangguk dalam tangisan-

"Ayah yakin pasti dia tidak bisa memilih mau punya adik cewek atau cowok."

Mengerjap polos, tangisan Boruto perlahan melemah, "Hiks-apa maksudnya?

"Ayah meminta Boruto menunggu selama itu, supaya kau bisa memilih mau punya adik cewek atau cowok. Nah kau sendiri bilang ingin punya adik cewek kan?"

"Iya! Aku mau punya adik cewek!"

"Temanmu itu pasti tidak bisa memilih karena Ayah dan Ibunya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk memberikan adiknya. Sedangkan Ayah, kita berdua bisa memberikan Boruto adik perempuan nanti, sesuai permintaanmu. Mana yang lebih Boruto mau?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" giliran Hinata yang batuk sendirian, seolah tersedak batu. Wajah wanita itu memerah sempurna.

Apa maksudnya itu?! Memangnya Naruto bisa mengatur begitu saja mereka mau punya anak cewek atau cowok?

Ha?!

Salah satu tangannya segera mencubit pinggang sang suami, membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Naruto-kun?!" berbisik kecil dan mendelikkan matanya.

Yang Hinata dapat hanya kekehan geli suaminya, "Tenang Tsunade- _baasan_ memberi tahu caranya, kita pakai itu dan berdoa semoga Boruto dapat adik perempuan~" berujar santai.

Ah, betapa inginnya dia memukul kepala Naruto dengan kursi.

"Naruto-kun!" mau protes-

"Nah bagaimana, hm?" Naruto kembali mengabaikannya.

Dan siapa sangka, bahwa bujukan Naruto tadi berefek besar bagi Boruto. Pemuda kecil yang tadinya nangis sesenggukan kini menganguk semangat. Menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau adik perempuan!"

Menunggu Sembilan bulan lagi, tidak masalah asal dapat adik perempuan.

"Tapi janji sama Ayah dan Ibu, kalau Boruto mau menjaga adikmu nanti. Jangan biarkan ada orang nakal yang menjahili atau berbuat aneh sama dia, oke?"

"Siap!" mengangkat tangan dan berpose _peace._

"Naruto-kun, dengarkan aku du-"

"Oh, satu lagi kau mau kan hari ini dan besok menginap di rumah Nenek? Soalnya Ayah dan Ibumu ingin berdiskusi dulu tentang ini~" bibir Naruto menyerocos seenaknya. Mengidahkan Hinata sebentar.

"Tapi Ayah janji akan berikan Boruto adik?!"

"Janji~"

"Yeeee! Oke, Boruto mau menginap di rumah Kushina _-baasan_ hari ini! Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu!" berteriak kecil. Pemuda pirang itu mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya cepat, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke atas untuk mempersiapkan acara menginapnya hari ini.

Tanpa sempat mendengar protesan Ibunya-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengembungkan pipi, kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dirinya kesal dengan sikap blak-blakan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pendapatnya.

Sedangkan Naruto-

"Hinata, jangan marah. Tadi aku hanya-"

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita dulu, Naruto-kun? Tidak ada adik untuk Boruto sampai dia berumur Sembilan atau lebih?! Kau tahu aku takut kalau-kalau nanti aku lupa diri dan tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang sama pada mereka?!" mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

Sukses membuat Naruto tertegun, sosok yang tadinya duduk kini kembali berdiri. Mendekati istrinya-

 **Grep-**

Memeluknya dari belakang, "Ssh, aku yakin kau akan bisa menjaga mereka. Aku juga berjanji kasih sayang yang kuberikan pada Boruto tidak akan berubah. Bahkan sampai kita punya anak sepuluh sekalipun~"

"Tidak lucu Naruto-kun!" mencubit tangan suaminya,

"Aw, kau ganas sekali~" Naruto hanya mengaduh sembari terkekeh.

"Dan lagi apa tadi itu?! Kau bilang mau memberi Boruto adik perempuan, bagaimana kalau nanti dia kecewa? Lalu menangis lagi,"

"Kita tinggal buat lagi sampai dapat perempuan kan?"

 **Gyutt!**

Mencubit semakin keras tangan Naruto. Hinata gemas dengan pemikiran santai suaminya, "Naruto-kun, aku serius!"

"Ahaha, iya iya istriku sayang. Aku sudah konsultasi pada Tsunade _-baasan_ , ada cara-caranya kok. Nanti kita praktekan saja, dan berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan adik perempuan bagi Boruto."

Hinata masih belum puas dengan jawaban suaminya, mau protes lagi. Tapi Naruto sudah keburu menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya. Menghirup aroma dan mengecup leher jenjangnya.

"Makanya tadi aku minta Boruto untuk menginap di rumah Ibu supaya kita bisa mempraktekannya sampai puas. Bahkan sampai besok aku akan minta libur, Kyuu _-nii_ bisa menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara."

"Hyaa! Na..Naruto-kun lepas, Boruto masih ada di rumah!" merasakan geli di lehernya.

Tapi hanya senandung kecil yang Hinata dengar.

Keduanya berpelukan panas, entah Naruto yang sedang bersemangat sekarang atau ia hanya bercanda saja.

Tapi tetap saja!

Boruto masih ada di rumah!

Astaga-

"Ayah, Ibu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara teriakan membahana terdengar dari balik pintu dapur.

Reflek membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kikuk sang putra yang sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya-

"Bo..Boruto?!"

Jangan sampai anaknya ini mengira yang aneh-aneh, Hinata bisa pingsan di tempat-

Sosok mungil yang menatap mereka dengan cemberut, dan seolah tidak suka. Ia berkacak pinggang sesaat dan tanpa basa-basi-

"Jangan bermain saja! Cepat buatkan Boruto adik!" berteriak dengan polosnya.

"…."

Putra mereka yang masih super duper polos mengira mereka hanya sedang main-main?

Berdoa saja, rencana mereka bisa cepat terlaksana. Boruto dapat adik baru dan Naruto puas dengan jatahnya.

Hinata?

Ah- dia akan kelelahan sepertinya.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Ide Super kilat muncul. Syukurlah Mushi bisa ikut NHFD#7# :D Pokoknya harus meluangkan waktu untuk buat cerita ini ahaha :D Semoga minna-san suka ya :D Apakah NaruHina Lover masih membara di sini?! XDDD

* * *

 **Happy NHFD! :D**

* * *

 **Lanjut Fanfic lain lagi :')**

* * *

 **RnR?**


End file.
